


Finding Life in Death

by staymagical



Series: Keithtober 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dorks in Love, Flirting, M/M, Necromancy, botanokinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: Magic Affinity AU featuring Necromancer Keith and Bonanokinetic LanceLance owns a herb and plant shop in a small town at the edge of the forest. His life is nothing special, filled with plants and flowers and the various townspeople who stop by his shop searching for flora to fill their gardens and ingredients for their potions, poultices, and spells. That is until he wakes up in the middle of the night to find a haggard and bedraggled necromancer hiding out in his greenhouse.Keith hasn't had an easy life. Necromancers aren't exactly revered in the magical community and he's learned to hide his magic in order to avoid retribution for something he was born with. But when he's revealed at the worst moment possible, he finds himself running for his life. And it's when he's too exhausted to run much further that he stumbles into a bontanokinetic's greenhouse and his life is turned upside down.Together, they navigate Keith's past and discover what truly matters. That even in death, there can be life.





	Finding Life in Death

**Author's Note:**

> Keithtober/Klancetober Day 4: Rain
> 
> I have a whole fic planned out for this one so stay tuned

It was raining the day they met.

Stumbled upon is probably the more accurate word, at least in Lance’s case, though Keith would argue that he was ambushed. But seeing as Keith was the one who broke into Lance’s greenhouse and killed half the flora, it was more of the plants that were ambushed, may they rest in peace.

It had been an accident, Keith swore up and down. He had been soaked to the bone, on edge, and exhausted after being awake for nearly three days so his control was mediocre at best and Lance’s plants had taken the brunt of the burnout. Besides, it was Lance’s fault for startling him in the first place. 

Though Lance remains adament it had been pure unadulterated murder. Floricide of the highest degree.

But it wasn’t a complete loss, Lance will now admit. He’d gotten something even more treasured in return. Well, someone.

“One of the ginseng in the back seems to be under the weather,” Keith says walking down the greenhouse aisle toward Lance. He thumbs over his shoulder toward the far corner. “Leaves are turning a little yellow.” 

Lance gives one final caress to the recently transplanted young lavender sprout on the bench, whispering words of praise and reassurance as he encourages it to grow with a nudge of his green magic. “And who’s fault is that?” he hums, giving Keith a sidelong glance.

Keith takes a step back with hands thrown up in surrender. “Don’t blame me for your neglect. We all know you have your favorites.”

“I do indeed,” Lance nods, turning to give Keith his full and undivided attention. He slides an arm around Keith’s waist to settle against the small of his back as he fingers the collar on Keith’s shirt. “Unfortunately, my magic has no power over him,” he pouts.

A smile tugs at the corner of Keith’s mouth as he pulls Lance flush against his body, wrapping his arms around him in return. Warmth bleeds into Lance’s skin to ignite his racing heart. “Hmmm, I wouldn’t say that.”

“Oh?” Lance quirks an eyebrow. He runs his finger down Keith’s chest, releasing a tendril of magic to swirl around his fingertip and dance across Keith’s shirt. “Does this turn you on? Does it leave you tingling in all the right places?”

Keith shivers and Lance’s smirk broadens, his heart quickening with the thrill. 

“Yes.” Keith’s voice is low and sultry as he bends forward, breath ghosting over the shell of Lance’s ear to ignite goosebumps all over his body. “Especially when you properly water the ginseng.” 

Lance groans, leaning back just enough in Keith’s embrace to smack him on the arm. “God, why do I keep you around?” But the smile doesn’t leave his face.

Because they both know why he keeps him around. Doesn’t matter how unnatural the world sees his magic, or what demons may lurk in his closet or follow him from his past. Lance has coaxed out the man beneath that hard exterior and god he never wants to let him go.

Even if Keith’s magic ends up killing all Lance’s flora. 

Again.

Keith laughs, eyes alight with mirth. He tilts his head to nip at Lance’s lips in that gentle and soft way Lance will never admit he loves. 

“To scare the pests out of your greenhouse,” Keith responds and Lance drags him back in deeper, holding him close as he pours all his love into the kiss. He can feel it the moment Keith smiles, lips curving against his own and throwing him off balance for a breath before he breaks the kiss completely. “Especially those nasty rogue necromancers,” Keith continues, his smile tinged with mischief. He gives Lance a wink. “They are the worst.”

Lance looks pointedly at Keith, gaze sliding between him and the greenhouse around them. “Well, you’re doing a piss poor job of it.”

“Mmmm,” Keith hums unconcerned. He reels Lance back in for another kiss, this one sweet and savory with a splash of gentle sucking at his bottom lip. Lance nearly groans into it. “I didn’t hear you complaining about it much last night. Quite the opposite, actually.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Lance says, leveling Keith with a deadpan stare. But he can’t hold it for long and rolls his eyes to cover up the amusement tugging at the corner of his lips. “Or I’d kick you out for that line alone.”

Keith pouts, tilting his head. “Just cute?”

Digging his fingers into Keith’s shirt, Lance pulls him closer. “Devilishly handsome,” he says letting a smirk grow and heat flare in his eyes. He worms a finger through the gaps between the buttons, stroking Keith’s heated skin beneath. “Emphasis on devilish.”

Lance feels a shiver run down Keith’s spine. 

“That’s a stereotype,” Keith says with a mock frown, leaning more into Lance’s touch.

Lance shakes his head before releasing Keith altogether and stepping out of his hold. Then he bops Keith on the nose with a spark of green magic. “And it fits you perfectly.”

The shocked, cross-eyed look on Keith's face is enough to send Lance into a fit of giggles.

He doesn’t even make it a step before Keith is quickly enacting his revenge. He grabs Lance by the middle, pulling him back into his embrace to attack his sides. And he’s ruthless, not letting up until giggles have transformed from laughter to gasps for air until there are tears in Lance’s eyes from panic and joy and his heart is beating much too fast beneath his breast. Not just from the assault, but from an emotion much more deeply rooted than the tallest redwoods. One that he has yet to find the courage to voice with just three simple words.

Just three words.

But they get lodged in his throat even as the fingers digging into his sides smooth out, caress and touch and wander with a much different motive. Even as he’s pulled into a deep kiss, mouths open, teeth clacking, tongues sliding, hearts beating together in tandem. He gets lost in it. 

Gets lost in Keith. 

“Babe,” he gasps out reluctantly as Keith starts lavishing his skin with kisses, leaving a trail down his jaw to his neck. Because gods he would love nothing more than to stay in this moment. To pull Keith back up to their room and remain in bed all day. But, “I’ve got to open the shop.”

“Mmmm,” Keith hums into his neck and Lance swears he feel the vibrations all the way down to his toes. “Yeah, in a minute. Mrs. Hansen can wait.”

It’s only as the first drops of rain begin to fall twenty minutes later that Lance stumbles in to open the shop, hair mussed and face flushed with a smug Keith by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram for more Klance and VLD drabbles and short fics: [staymagwrites](https://www.instagram.com/staymagwrites/)


End file.
